


B is For Bubblebath

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: Holiday ABC's 2012 [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a river in here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is For Bubblebath

It was noisy in the apartment. The sound of water spilling onto tile was proof enough. Sighing and bracing herself with her hand on the doorknob leading to the bathroom, she prepared her tired and fragile psyche for the explosion of shenanigans she was about to encounter and expected the worst.

Instead of an infuriating mess however, she found herself smiling like an idiot at the sight before her. Sofia sat splashing around in the bathtub, laughing as her father kneeled on the floor beside her, white tee shirt soaked. He was making some sort of machine gun, explosion noise and Callie couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her at seeing her family.

Mark looked over his shoulder and offered a wider than wide smile, “Hey! Mom is here!”

“Hi!” She waved at the smiling one year old and then said through gritted teeth in Mark’s direction, “It’s a river in here.”

“I will clean it up, I promise. There is dinner in the oven.”

“There is?” She asked, suddenly perking right up.

He winked at her and said, “Yes, there is. But come here and give me a kiss first.”

Pushing her weight off the doorframe, she advanced forward and touched his shoulder as she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. Eyeing his chest with interest, she said huskily, “It’s a wet tee shirt contest in here. If you get her to bed within the hour, I’ll join you.” Suddenly, the fourteen hour shift exhaustion melted away from her body and she thought about the bottle of wine they’d been saving.

He shook his head and smiled as she left the room and then called after her, “Don’t think I’m not going to hold you t that!”

Already making a mental play list of music that wouldn’t be loud enough to cover up any conspicuous sounds from their complaining neighbors--mostly Cristina--but not loud enough to keep Sofia from sleeping through the night, Callie wondered how once she considered not spending her life with this man. As she pulled the oven door down and pulled out enough dinner for two, she was glad she’d decided against it.


End file.
